


Can you smile?

by nowcanyousmile



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowcanyousmile/pseuds/nowcanyousmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaevin, pre-relationship and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you smile?

A/N: BBC made me such cheekbone fetish.

Kevin has a habit of reading the hate message he gets and it’s not healthy. It seems that no matter how hard he tried, there will be some douche out there hating him for no reason. The other members, even their mangers, have constantly reminded him over and over again that it’s not necessary. Haters gonna hate – that’s how the world roll. Kevin knows that very well yet he just cannot stop himself from scrolling though Twitter every night before he goes to sleep. The habit slowly turned from a past-time to a self-hurting obsession. He knew very well that he is not what those comments say about him, and that he knew himself more than any Tom, Dick or Harry online. He knew that he shouldn’t listen to those but then he can’t restrain himself from searching his own name. And then there was this time, when a comment especially cut deep and made him unnecessary self-conscious. Maybe he wasn’t as okay as the others told him, maybe he’s really not good enough, maybe… all those maybes he knitted inside of his brain started to form a web, to haunt and to criticize every move he was making. He began to lose his smiles, his signature angel smile. It’s not obvious to the fans- he is still that happy angels in the eyes of Kiss-mes, but every now and then, when the cameras’ weren’t rolling, when the others are not watching, that smile on his face faded away and that very comment began to ring in his ears again.

Jaeseop was the first one to notice Kevin’s tiny changes. He noticed how his (not his, just a way he calls the boy inside his head) angel smiles less and how he began to drift away during conversation… He knew that something’s wrong but Kevin wouldn’t tell him what’s wrong. In fact, Kevin is unwilling to open up to anyone. Every time when he attempted to ask what’s wrong, Kevin simply shot him the shut-up-or-I’ll-skin-you look. Eli convinced him that Kevin’s just having one of those existence crises. “Come on dude, he’s 22, 23, we all goes though those why-is-this-my-fucking-life phrases. There’s nothing you can do.”

“But…”

“Remember, he’s Kevin freaking Woo. He is much more stubborn than he looks like. If he made a mistake or just- feel like he is not meeting his impossible standard, he beat the shit out of himself and there’s nothing you can do to make him feel less of, I don’t know, a gum under someone’s shoes?” Eli left him with these before joining the others for the next round of practice.

There must be something that he can do…

“If you are thinking about making someone laugh to solve their issues, you are watching way too much chic-film.” Dongho yelled at him during their break.

“Wait, what?” Jaeseop looked around, luckily Kevin was scrolling though something on his phone.

“Never mind.” Dongho ruffled his hair in desperateness. Gawd.

=

“Hey,’ Jaeseop came out of his room and realized Kevin was the only one in the dorm. He didn’t bother to ask where the rest are.

“Hi.” Kevin replied, without once lifting his eyes up from his phone’s screen. Jaeseop felt utterly awkward by just standing in the corridor, so he took a seat beside Kevin.

“So…what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Kevin attempted to tuck his phone under the pillow he used to rest his arms. The sadness was obvious in his fair feature, “Really nothing. Just something got into my eyes.” Kevin quickly added.

“No it’s not. Tell me what’s wrong.” The rapper grabbed Kevin’s phone and slid unlock. “You have not been-why are you reading these again?“

“It’s just a pastime, okay? It’s not like I read this all the time or…”

“How can they say that? I mean, they don’t even know you in person!” Jaeseop exclaimed as he keep scrolling.

Kevin sigh, “Maybe they can because I am really… not good enough I guess?”

“Shut up, that’s not true.” Jaeseop told him, Kevin gave him a bitter look. “Is this why you are so… is this why you stop being happy recently?”

The vocalist took his phone back, “No really, I am fine.”

“Can you smile then? You haven’t really smiled for a long while.”

“Really?” Kevin thought that out loud. He’d always thought that he got that in control, but apparently…

“Please just smile once?”

Kevin can normally just fake one and the matter will be settled, but the night seemed a little different. He is too tired, too sad, too everything to even smile.

AJ seemed to have notice that, “Knock Knock?!”

Kevin looked at him, sighed but then decided to play along, “Who’s there?”

“Doris.”

“Doris who?”

“Door’s locked. That’s why I am knocking… You didn’t see that coming, did you?” The rapper appeared to be very thrilled. Kevin couldn’t help but chuckled, which turned to make the other boy even more excited.

“Was that a smile?”

“Nope.” Kevin shook his head.

“But I saw that, that’s a smile, I mean that’s laughter at least!”

“No, that’s…” Kevin saw that instant disappointment written clearly on Jaeseop’s face. Kevin is not dumb- he can tell how desperately Jaeseop is to see him smile, and it’s an open secret that the elder likes him. Kevin admit that he was feeling that, just that slightly guilty as the other often tried to impress or please him in more than just various way yet he keeps on ignoring him. “Okay, well, maybe a bit.”

Kevin watched how the rapper’s expression lighted up in less than a millisecond- he found that astonishingly cute.

“Really, Jaeseoppie,” Kevin added the –pie on purposely as he shifted himself to properly sit on Jaeseop’s lap, with his legs on the either side of the elder’s thighs. Kevin cupped AJ’s cheek, their noses almost bushing. “Thank you, thank you. It’s really nothing. I am just that tiny little bit bothered by some hate tweets I received recently. It’s alright now- thanks to you.”

Kevin traced his slender finger along his fellow bandmate’s cheekbones, and then found its way on his ear piercing. He is very much aware of how Jaeseop swallowed hard and the elder’s hands’ finding their way to circle his waist as Kevin slightly tucked his ears playfully.

“How should I show my gratitude to you?” Kevin said as allowed himself to lean in more so that he is basically saying it on Jaeseop’s lips. He felt how Jaeseop’s breathe hitched and it’s obviously what’s on his mind. Kevin decided to be a tease, “How about…” He let his arms to wrap around Jaeseop’s neck before he continues with his sentence. “Let’s go out for some tacos. I’ll pay.” He tried his best to look innocent while pull away from the elder’s embrace.

Kevin stood up and watched how Jaeseop’s expression changed from nervous and anticipating to frustrate in a blink of time. “Okay, I am just kidding.” Kevin once more bended down to meet Jaeseop’s lips. The kiss wasn’t like what you see in the movie, there’s no butterflies in one’s stomach, not there is the spinning, head over heels feeling. The church bell didn’t rang not there’s firework shooting from behind. It’s just the two of them’s lips connecting. The kiss lasted for no more than 3 seconds, but it somehow made Kevin very happy. “Come on, I am serious about the tacos. I am hungry.”


End file.
